Little Moments
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: Drabbles based on the various characters and many possible pairings and even CRACK pairings. : I take requests, and hey, I finally updated. :
1. Broken Wings

**Little Moments**

**A/N: Hey, these are going to be Radiata Stories drabbles. They'll be for couples and own characters. The topics will vary and so will the genres.**

**Chapter 1: Broken Wings**

It's been a couple of days since we brought Ridley back after fighting Aphelion, I got promoted, but I was still sad so today I just walked through the streets without a care in the world…

_**Crash**_

Huh? What just happened here? I looked down at the shattered glass on the floor. Did someone save me? I looked around, no there was no one there it couldn't be…For a second, I thought I saw someone's reflection in the glass, someone quite familiar but I just shrugged it off.

I looked all around me and gasped at all the white and shining feathers falling to the ground as gracefully as possible. It was beautiful, but I was curious to why they were there. Picking up a shattered piece of glass I looked into my reflection and was amazed at what I saw. The pair of wings on my back were shedding feathers and all I could do was watch.

So I stood there and watched them fall not knowing what to do next. But then I saw something strange, there was a golden feather even brighter than mine.

Looking up I saw a beautiful angel and she was looking down at me. With her blonde hair and emerald green eyes I knew it had to be her. Ridley…

She smiled as she flew into the gates of heaven. I called out to her in hopes that she would respond. But no nothing, so I tried to fly up but then turning to see that almost all my feathers have disappeared.

I suddenly felt cold and was being engulfed by the ground. I called out to her, I was falling please help…But I guess it was too late and I awaited for my death.

That was until the angel held me in her arms and flew out of the hole.

"It's not your time yet," she said.

"Ridley?"

"No, I'm not Ridley, besides she can't be me, she's not dead yet."

I felt joy as she held me, Ridley…she's still alive!

"Then who are you then?" I asked, out of curiosity, I had to know.

"I am your guardian angel…"

I smiled and closed my eyes as she slowly faded away. Then I felt myself in someone else's arms, my hands felt like there was blood and my face was cold from water dripping on it.

"Jack?" was all I heard, and that was all I needed to hear…

"Ridley?"


	2. Smile

**Chapter 2: Smile**

She ran down the street, holding her hat in her hands. Panting, rushing to the Echidna Gate.

The wind blew into her hair as she dropped her hat. Her face grew cold as she dropped her hat. Her face grew cold from the tears from her eyes.

"Jack!" she called out as the brunette crossed the bridge.

He turned to her and approached her. With his hand he wiped away her tears.

"Jack…" she said again.

"Flora…" he said looking into her eyes.

He then said, "Don't worry, I'll return some day," he then smiled, "Just wait for me…I need to find things out…I'll be back here before you know it…Please before I go, smile, I like it better that way…It makes me feel better too."

He ran off and she smiled, "Someday…He'll be back…"


	3. Gift

Chapter 3: Gift

Natalie sighed as she looked around the room. Knights were chattiong and the music was pretty low.

She looked down at her dress, it sort of disgusted her. Shje wanted to look pretty, but this looks too silly. She decided that she would change, that was until Leonard came over.

She would change after, Leonard and the others were presenting presents. She sighed again, she should be nice enough to allow them to give them. But it troubled her, 'It's probably the same old same old…all those bracelet…all those jewels…'

Leonard smiled as he gave his and she thanked him leaving him with a slight blush. And last were Jack and Ridley presenting theirs. She was relieved and left to change.

When she returned, she wore a simple black skirt and a red blouse. She was surprised to hear people chanting, "open, open!" it was surprising, but really annoying. So she sighed and approached the presents.

Just as she thought, same as last year pretty much. That was until she saw the last gift. It was oddly shaped and badly wrapped too. She looked at the people and was surprised to see only Jack.

"What happened to everyone else?"

"They left after you opened their gift."

"So this is from you?"

"Yeah Natalie."

She opened it and was surprised with its contents. She held it in her hand, the golden handle was beautiful, beautiful and not too flashy. It had her name on it, which also surprised her. She smiled at the blade; it was smooth, straight and blue. She stared at it for a moment then tried it out.

"You like it?"

She turned to Jack, she forgot he was there, "How…How did you get this?"

"I have my sources…" and he smiled his usual cheerful smiled. She blushed and said, "It's perfect!"

"You've been in my party for a while now, so I thought this would be nice. I have been watching you you know?"

She blushed deeper, he was watching her eh?

"You're a great friend and an awesome warrior! I know you hate all that flashy stuff…Oh great I got to go! Remember to meet me at Lupus Gate later, we have another mission!" she smiled as he left and looked at the sword again.

"Jack…"


	4. Tears

**Chapter 4: Tears**

I ran down the street crying as the cold rain fell onto me. I didn't look where I went and heard people telling me to be more careful, but I didn't care. How can I be careful, how can I care when the most important person in my life has been removed from my sight.

I continued to run, not once bumping into a wall or tree, I guess I had good luck. But then going back to past events I guess I didn't. That orc changed everything, it just had to come and change my fate…And it just had to make sure that I was the vessel of the golden dragon. And then lead it to Jack leaving Radiata…Why couldn't I stop him? Why didn't I stop him?

So then the rain stopped, but I was soaking wet and I wanted to continue but I didn't. Instead I found myself in someone's arms, in the arms of the one I love the most…

"Jack?"

"Ridley…"


	5. Sunsets

**Chapter 5: Sunsets**

First I kept my eyes on the grass. For some reason I found them quiet interesting. They swayed in the wind, I saw the shadows moving too. It was quite beautiful to tell the truth. Something so small, yet so beautiful…

"Ridley?" Jack said interrupting my moment with the grass. I stared at him for a moment, he was smiling his usual smile, and I smiled back. He made his wider then turned to face the front and sighed.

"What is it?" I asked, he seemed so relaxed.

"The sunset…It's just so beautiful," his smile relaxed and I also turned to face the sunset.

He was right it was so beautiful, especially since we're on this hill. The colors of the sky mesmerized me. I yawned and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and placed his head on my head. It was a perfect moment especially since our new born baby just said her first words.

"Mommy, daddy!"


	6. Rain

**Chapter 6: Rain**

It was quite a rainy day in Radiata, so the residents quickly went inside. But one little boy was running, he was lost again.

"Cody?' a voice called out, the boy recognized this voice and turned to see his mother.

"Mommy!" he smiled and ran to her.

The two embraced and ran though the rain together hand in hand.

The rain fell harder and they were further from where they lived than they thought. That was until they saw a similar face in the distance with an umbrella.

"Miss Rynka? Cody? What are you doing in the rain?" he asked.

"Uncle Ganz!" Cody cried out and pulled on his mother towards Ganz.

Rynka smiled, it was rare to see Cody this happy to see someone besides her, but ever since they met Ganz he seemed much happier.

So together they walked down the street hand in hand under the umbrella. Oh how it reminded Rynka of the olden days. But then it came to a certain dayu…When her husband left, and since then she despised the rain. But now, the rain doesn't seem too bad…


	7. Wind

**Chapter 7: Wind**

Mission complete. He walked with his party members down the road and was stopped by a comrade asking if they should use the journey pig. Staring at it for a moment, then looking at them directly he replied. It was a beautiful day so they should enjoy it. The team mate didn't question their sergeant and agreed. So as they walked, it became dark, and the sky was becoming quite a beautiful color.

He paused to take in some air, and smiled as the wind blew through his brown hair, then he sighed and opened his eyes. The clouds drifted and the sun set, he turned to his team who smiled at him.

"We know Jack," they said.

The wind blew again against his face, "I like the wind."


	8. Fire

**Chapter 8: Fire**

**A/N: Wow, I haven't placed any author notes…anyways I hope you like these, im planning to do 100! So please support me, and R&R.**

The heat was quite strong, not only was that pulling him down, the it was also the questions filling in his mind right now. He stood before the huge man. The man that gave him funny money, the man who showed him something quite…unbelievable. Someone strange, but never did he know that the old man was the fire dragon.

Parsec smirked at him in his dragon form and was preparing to charge towards Jack. Jack flinched and was knocked back. His party members called to him, he apologized and stood up. The fear in his heart and the weight on his shoulders increased and he ran towards the fire dragon Parsec.


	9. Algandars

**Chapter 9: Forest**

Staring out of his window, Lord Zane sighed at the majesty which he called home. The home of the light elves.

Walking outside, Lord Zane stopped to watch the leaves sway in the trees. He looked down at his hands, then down at one of his precious light elves and smiled. He tried to forget about his troubles for that moment. He then stared into the sky and saw some leaves blow through the air. It was beautiful, it was rare for him to look at thing like this. Especially at this moment of time.

"Please you won't die right Lord Zane?" the little one asked.

He frowned then placed on a smile to cheer up the elf, "Don't worry, not yet…"

He stared at his hands again, "Algandars won't take me just yet."


	10. Magic

**Chapter 10: Magic**

**Disclaimer: no characters are mine.**

She trained hard everyday to improve her magic skills. She smiled as she walked through the streets, holding her staff in her hands. She learned a new magic spell, and got a lot of recognition from class.

She turned to the path to the beast pit and looked for a certain place. She hid herself and transformed into her older self Rachel. She looked around to check if anyone was thgere and sighed in relief. As she walked down, she found a spot to sit. She stared at the stars and smiled, she then began to sing.

Luckily a puddle was nearby and sp she tried out her new move. So the water spun and flew into the air, instead of freezing it like she intended, she made it spin around her which made her shine and stick out. She smiled, she just loved magic.


	11. Simple

**Chapter 11: Simple**

Dennis stared at the field before him and sighed. It was beautiful and open, and he was the only one there. It was a place for him to express himself, a place for him to be himself.

He walked for awhile and stopped at a very beautiful flower. It had nothing special really, but just blue petals and a green stem. But something made it beautiful, I guess things don't have to be so fancy nor flashy…

"It's simple," he smiled and picked it, "It's perfect."


	12. My Angel

**Chapter 12: My Angel**

Staring into the distance, reflecting on the emptiness inside of me, I sighed and tilted my head back. She's gone, and I have no where else to go. I can't face them again, just not yet. Not until I've settled my mind, not until I can go on without her…

Picking up the arbitrator and swinging it, I groaned, I was angry at myself, why didn't I save her? Why didn't I jump in the way and protect her. I was weak…I was supposed to fight for those who I love, it was supposed to give me strength, I guess I'm not that strong.

I soon fell asleep, resting my head against this tree. And what I'm seeing now is unbelievable, a golden light. Wings spread open, a golden halo rested on her golden hair, her emerald eyes staring straight at me. It was Ridley…

"Jack…" she said smiling.

I smiled, "Ridley!" then I frowned, "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" she smiled again, "Oh, don't be sorry for that, I was glad to see you again, I was glad to hear your voice…I was glad that I helped save man kind."

"Really?"

"Thank you Jack…"

"Wait!"

"I'll always be watching you Jack, don't worry."

"I have something to say though!"

"Don't worry I know, I love you too."

He stared at her as she disappeared… 'I love you…'


	13. You Found Me

**Chapter 13: You Found Me**

Running away from Radiata was a huge step, saying goodbye to them, I couldn't do it, so I left without a word, without packing. It was a huge and quick decision, and I hope I did the right thing.

I was getting closer to the Lupus Gate, I'm sure she must've left through there. Although, it could be the Echidna…But that does not matter anymore…I just…I just got to go. I ran faster, hoping it wasn't to late, I didn't turn back, for it would be too late anyways. Just looking ahead, not thinking clearly. Just having one thing planted into my thoughts. I had to go…

I caught a glimpse of the blonde girl and quickened my pace. I rushed towards her and grabbed her shoulder. She turned to face me with a surprised face, but then it transformed into a smile.

"You found me…"


	14. Hero

**Chapter 14: Hero**

I stood with Ridley in front of the Lupus gate. I turned to her smiling face and planted a smile myself. She grabbed my hand and told me to go, yeah, we should go, we should go back.

As we entered inside Radiata I was greeted with many familiar faces. I didn't expect this to happen. There was everyone, and to my surprise even Ganz and Gawain, even if they were in a bad state, as long as they're alive. Ridley nudged me again and told to me to wave and say hi. Sure I can do that I can say hi.

Looking at their faces, my smile grew wider, they were so happy, and they started to hold up signs saying, 'Hero'. A hero eh? Am I really a hero? I destroyed most of the dragons…But that didn't give the non-humans a chance…I turned to Ridley who was looking at me too. She knew what I was thinking, and we discussed it. I wanted to have peace between the non-humans again, I wanted us to live in harmony, or else that hatred will bring up another dragon called 'War'. I didn't care if I was a hero here, I just wanted for us to be happy and everyone else too.

Ridley looked at me again, "That's why you truly are a hero."

She amazes me, she completely understands me, I guess I can be something they called, 'Hero'


	15. Signs

**Chapter 15: Signs**

**A/N: This is for you NeverYes, its about Lucian…**

Finishing his work, Lucian stared at his paper for a moment thinking. The recent events have taken a toll on him, that with the earth and wind dragon dying and all. Taking his sight off of the paper, he stood up and walked over to the window.

Placing his hands behind his back, he stared at the sky and a smile kept over to his face.

"It's almost time…"

Suddenly a burst of pain ran through his head, and so he fell to his knees. Moaning and groaning in pain, he held his head in his hands.

Finally, standing up one hand still on his head, he sat at his desk again. He knew that the moment was going to occur soon. Looking down at his hands he kept a straight face.

"It's almost time…"

Suddenly his hands transformed, it twitched and his whole body started to transform….

"It's time…"

**A/N: Sorry if that sucked, I did my best for Lucian.**


	16. Stalker

**Chapter 16: Stalker**

**A/N: This is dedicated to you again NeverYes, it's a Jack and Felix thing sort of.**

Jack was bored, finished a mission and wandering the streets of Radiata. The hands behind his head, he whistled as he reached the outskirts of town, at one of the gates. He noticed two people, one attractive looking woman and some freak hiding and staring at her.

"What's your problem?" Jack asked the man flicking him on the head.

"Hey! I was just spying- I mean I was just watching- No wait, never mind," the man said and walked away.

Jack hesitated and walked towards the woman. She turned around and turned out to be a guy. Jack, flustered scratched his head and stared at him.

Felix tilted his head to the side, "What?"

"N-nothing," Jack said hiding his blush.

"You thought I was a woman right?"

"Uh…"

Jack thought quickly, then he remembered his talk to Ray. C. Ross, "Your Felix?"

"Yeah…"

"Join my party!" Jack said planting a smile and brought out his hand.

"Sure…" he smiled and shook Jack's hand. And together they walked back…


	17. Treasure

**Chapter 17: Treasure**

**A/N: …Reviews please? Any more requests?**

They finally arrived at their destination. Going as slowly as possible, Ganz, Rynka and Flau sneaked throughout the house. Luckily, the house members were sleeping, giving them an opportunity.

Rynka reaches over to the valuables and cues Ganz to take out his bag. Flau made sure no one came and they did this as quickly as possible. Ganz smiled and closed the bag. Strange, he went against his nature, but this was some snotty rich person's house so it isn't that bad. Besides, they need it to survive.

Sneaking out, they triggered an alarm. After listening to Ganz's panicking, they shook their heads and went. Luckily, they weren't caught.

"That was so close! Man we almost got caught!" Ganz said waving his arms and eyes wide open. They ignored him as they continued, but stopped when Ganz fell over.

"Tubby!" Flau said out loud and they found him on the floor, and the bag was open.

Ignoring the bag they made sure that Ganz was okay. They had a small conversation and Flau poked Ganz's chubby tummy and they laughed. After they left and the bag remained there…

I guess friends like that are a much better treasure.


	18. Beautiful

**Chapter 18: Beautiful**

**A/N: I got inspired by the song by James Blunt.**

Its been days since Ridley's death and one hour since Jack has returned to Radiata. He sat in the middle of the field with his team members and they stared at him with concern.

Jack sighed and stared into the sky with a few tears running down his face. He said her name over and over again. That was until one of his member's, Natalie, walked over to him and looked him straight in the face.

"Sergeant, you shouldn't cry, you're making us sad," she turned to the others.

She took off there helmet, and the others did too and bowed their heads. Jack smiled, "Thank you."

Soon after she smiled, and this made his heart jump. Suddenly he had a picture of Ridley through his head.

"Ridley…" he cried again, but the angel Ridley held his head and told him not to worry.

"I want you to be happy," she turned to Natalie, "Go with her more often, she seems to make you smile."

"But I love you Ridley."

"Same here, I love you too. But I want to see you happy, be with her, she always watched over me, I want you two to be together. Just don't break her heart…" she finally said in a serious voice.

Jack turned to Natalie and she was smiling, "Can they see you?"

"No…" and Ridley disappeared.

Jack stood up and walked over to sit next to Natalie, "Hey."

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah…I just settled my heart."

"Really?"

"Now it's telling me that…You're beautiful…" he smiled and looked at her. She turned red and stuttered.

"Thanks, thank you Sergeant Jack."

"Just Jack please, I want to….how can I say this…be with you."

Natalie froze at these words, and then a smile crept onto her face and she embraced Jack.

An angel looked down at them; she smiled and returned to heaven.


	19. Cookies

**Chapter 19: Cookies**

Cody walked down the streets, whistling and hands in his pockets. Nothing was really going on. And things were becoming boring.

He turned the corner and to his surprise, Ganz was walking down that street with groceries. Cody smiled and ran towards him, with arms wide open, Cody embraced Ganz.

"Uncle Ganz!" he said happily.

Ganz looked down at him and smiled. Telling him that he needed to get back home to put those things away.

At Ganz's place, he and Cody pulled out some stuff for cookies.

"Cookies!" Cody said happily holding the chocolate chips.

"Yes Cody, cookies," Ganz pulled out the rest and they began.

It was a nice and fun thing to do. Ganz and Cody worked hard together to make those cookies. Suddenly flour spread everywhere and Cody laughed, the bag ended up on Ganz's head.

Later they sat down, dirty and sticky from the batter and giggling like little girls…

"That was sure fun Uncle Ganz!" Cody said hugging Ganz causing him to cough from the exploded flour.

Ding

Being nice, Ganz let Cody decide what to make out of the batter of cookies, and when he was to see it, Cody told him that it was a surprise.

He smiled at Cody and went to the cookies. Staring at it as it lay there, he smiled widely surprised at the results. It was a cookie of him and Cody holding hands. Even though they were badly shaped, they were still cute.


	20. Determination

**Chapter 20: Determination**

**A/N: This is for you UnlikelyloveUnlimited! Jack/Vitas…**

It was a beautiful day in Radiata and every person had their things to do. Flora and Edgar were cleaning, Kain prayed at the alter with Achilles standing by.

But in a room by herself, Vitas trained with all her soul. Jabbing the air, kicking the air too, she did all she can to improve herself.

With the sweat dripping down her face she recalled a moment of her past…

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello?" a boy called out peeping his head through the door. _

_Vitas turned to see a brunette's head smiling directly at her._

_Blushing a bit, she replied, "What's your problem?"_

"_Oh nothing, I'm just bored."_

"_go away," she turned around and continued to train._

"_You seem pretty strong!" Jack said with a smug face._

"_Who are you?" Vitas asked._

"_My name's Jack."_

"_haven't seen you around before…"_

"_Ok then…Well I'm bored and you seem to be training so….would you mind sparring with me for a bit?_

"_Sure…But I'm warning you, I'm pretty good!" she rose up her fists and prepared to attack her opponent._

"_This'll be easy!"_

"_Don't underestimate me!"_

_They sparred for a while, at first they were neck in neck, but then Jack got advantage and was able to knock her down._

"_I won!" he said and smiled._

_Vitas' eye twitched and raised a fist, "I'll get you someday!"_

"_Sure….But anyways, it'd be nice to see you again, you know another fight!"_

"_I won't go easy on you then!"_

"_Sure…" and he walked away…_

_**End Flashback**_

Vitas stared at the door, she wanted so badly for that certain brunette to come through that door again.

"I'll beat you Jack," she said with a serious face, but then it melted into a smile.

"Jack…It really would be nice to see you again," she said in a soft voice, "So I can kick your ass!" she said changing her tone suddenly and raised her fist."

**A/N: Meh….Review please!**


	21. Death

**Chapter 21: Death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

I stood there, no now I'm on my knees shaking. Staring at the cold ground beneath me, I coughed, breaking the terrible silence between us. I closed my eyes, trying to escape from this cruel reality. But I coughed again, but not on purpose.

My eyes opened and I stared at the ground again, this time covered in my blood. I looked up at aphelion.

"Pitiful human, such delicate creatures, and in the end you just threw away your life. I didn't intend to kill you, but you got in the way," he smirked and picked me up.

"Ridley…" I muttered turning my head to the blond laid down on the floor not too far.

I stared at her and clenched my hand, heh, I can't even do that. Staring at Ridley, I sighed and coughed again, I turned my head up to Aphelion.

"Die," he muttered and tossed me to the corner.

I tried to get up, I tried to move any part of my body, but I was too weak, I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes and thought of Ridley again. A picture of her flashed through my mind, "Goodbye Ridley," I saw a light, "Goodbye and sorry…everyone…"


	22. No Purpose

**Chapter 21: No Purpose**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately, pretty busy!**

Jack looked down at the defeated Aphelion, he frowned. Yes he saved humanity, and yes all his enemies were destroyed. But then again after looking at his cold bloody fingers and faced a deceased blond lying on the floor, he cried.He fell to his knees and threw the arbitrator onto the ground. He had nothing now, he had no purpose anymore. He killed Aphelion, he killed all the dragons, but what now?He couldn't go back anymore. He couldn't leave knowing that his precious Ridley has died. He didn't do anything, he couldn't do anything, nothing, just nothing. He couldn't help her, all he did was fight, fight, fight.Jack sighed and looked at his dead comrades, they too have fallen. His best friends were now gone. He has no purpose, he has no meaning. So then he might as well have no life.

He sat there crying, and laid down to wait for his death among these ruins…


	23. His Love

**Chapter 23: His Love**

Leonard sat in his chair, they received a new rookie. It has been a long time since they had one, the last one they had was Jack. This rookie was bland, he had a plain face and did nothing but follow orders. Leonard sighed, "Just another day."He stood up as the rookie fell asleep. He was bored and had nothing better to do. So he walked out the door to tour the castle once more."Hmm," he said, "Nothing exciting going on," he shook his head, after Jack killed Aphelion nothing exciting happened anymore. It wasn't like he wanted the world to be in chaos, all he asked for was another long mission. Another long mission with his captain and love, Natalie.


	24. Happy?

**Chapter 24: Happy?**

Flora walked across the Olacion order. She had finished her cleaning and already had a chat with her friends. They all went on missions, and the Olacion order was almost empty. All who was there was Kain and Achilles his body guard.She played with her fingers, and after a moment she took off her hat and silently prayed.Suddenly a brunette, someone that practically everyone knew came in. He was smiling as his best fried Ganz and the one he cared for Ridley entered."Jack," Flora muttered as he walked up to her.It had been a year since he had killed all the dragons. Everything returned to normal, same old same old. Nothing too exciting happened, but that meant that they weren't in danger, which was good.Jack. Ridley and Ganz stood before Flora, "Hey," Jack said with his casual smile.Flora blushed, "Another mission?" she asked. The three nodded, Flora glanced at Jack and Ridley, they were close now, and she was a bit jealous, but it was okay, everything was right...they were happy, she was happy right?


	25. childhood memories

**Chapter 25: Childhood Memories**

A young Jack stood before the water at the beach near the light elves regions. He was five and his older sister was trying to teach him to swim. But young jack was scared. He shook his head fiercely, but was knocked off and fell out of his sister's arms and into the water.A girl about the same age saved him. With green emerald eyes and blond hair she smirked, "Hehe scaredy cat!"He pouted, but smiled. But he never saw her again, that was until today./..


	26. hear me

**Chapter 26: Hear Me**

_A/N: Sorry for late update! I've been busy with school, and now it's almost over!_

**Disclaimer: Nothing that has anything to do with Radiata Knights belongs to me. I'm a poor bum unfortunately…**

Ridley sat in her room, she then sighed as she stood up. It was quiet, no knights were bickering in the halls, no one commanding orders, just nothing. It has been a while since she was assigned her own brigade. Also its been a while since she was separated from her first. The Rose Conchon! A strange, yet powerful small brigade made up of her, Captain Ganz and Jack.

No matter how hard she tried to forget, she just couldn't. That brigade left a big impression on her, and she couldn't stand it. Lately she's been feeling weird, she doesn't know if it has something to do with her last mission with them or what. Maybe it was just the stress. Whatever it was, it annoyed her.

Now, as she stood in front of her bedroom door, she felt something jump in her. She fell to her knees and moaned, "What…What's happening?" she asked herself.

She clutched her head and shook it, strands of her hair landed on her face and her head hurt. Something was possessing her, a different soul perhaps…

Moments later, a co,pletely different person stood at her door, her eyes glowed and her mouth opening, words of an old origin came out of her mouth. No one knew of this. It was happening for a while now. No one has felt her pain, no one has been so confused as her. No one knew…she was alone in this…If only someone could hear her now…


	27. Rock's Point of View

**Chapter 27: Rock's Eye View**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

A lone rock sat in the sunlight of the streets of Radiata. It has always been there, for years it has. It has seen the happiness in these people, and also the sadness in a few tortured souls.

Lately, many events have happened, apparently there was a war between the humans and the non-humans. This little rock just sat and watched. He never was able to talk, or really understand this situation. For, does an inanimate object have feelings? But after watching the horror of the past month or so, it seems as if a young man has been caught in the middle of this. He had strong opinions, and apparently was the son of the great Sir Cairn.

How this rock knew of them, no one knew. No one except for those who stop and listen. There were a few of them, little children, Cody for instance, or those who were just plain bored. Jack, he spoke to this rock once, actually, he even kicked it. If this rock were alive, he would be the wise old man, the one that knew everything and understood everything. But no one took to the time to listen.

There were screams, horrible sights, deaths even. Beings, human and non-human alike don't deserve to be treated like tools of war. There was one fellow this rock didn't like. His name was Cross. An arrogant or simply a stupid fool. He seemed powerful though, thought he could do anything. But this rock saw many things in their eyes, fear. But there was one, Jack that had fear in the strangest of times, but fought back with his big confidence or pure ignorance. There was something about that boy that hardly anyone without the proper experience could speak of. Elwen, was one that told the rock of this. NO, you may not believe this, even the strongest and wisest of the wise take the time to stop and speak to the rocks of this town.

There is always something you must fight for, someone to protect or there is nothing there at all. Jack has this and maybe other warriors too. There were many with a hidden strength. But hardly anyone believes this rock's point of view…


	28. Sisters

**Chapter 28: Sisters**

_**A/N: Sorry I've been so late with these chapters, um, coming up to the request of the Adina and Elena thing. Oh yeah, and I am Filipino!!! Expect more updates. :) **_

They say a sibling bond is quite strong. And I for one agree. Together two, or three, or more siblings can become something extraordinary. But then again, there are times when you lose control and you argue. But it's all natural.

Adina has always looked up to Elena, her decisions, her actions, the way she moved, the way she breathed, everything. They were twins, but Elena is and always will be the older sister. But Adina didn't care, the role of admirer was perfectly fine. Elena loved her back, but she had a stronger devotion, one to who else, Anastasia. Elena also has a strong love for their younger brother, Alshay. Adina's nto sure whether Elena knows of her admiratiuon and devotion towards her. That was okay, as long as Elena's okay, as long as her older sister was fine, she was fine. She would give her life for her. And that's no lie. A sister's devotion and love is powerful. Now if only Elena had that for Adina...What an amazing sisterly bond that would be.


	29. Chief

**Chapter 29: Chief**

_A/N: Wewt, I'm playing Radiata stories again, continueing a finished file by getting more characters and eventually going to go through another run through. :) Soooo I'll be updating more often okies?_

**Disclaimer: Nothing that has anything to do with Radiata Knights belongs to me...**

She sat in her chair, finally finishing filing away papers. Sighing she turned to the wall next to her thinking about him. She was an excellent fighter, the leader of a guild as well. She felt like resting her head, letting her reminisce about the past. Her breathing steadied as she removed her helmet, her eyes were dazed and her blonde hair fell to the side.

There was a knock at the door. Comletely forgetting that her helmet was removed, just thinking that it may be more work that would keep her occupied than keep her thinking about _him_. She let whoever was at the door in. To her surprise it was Jack. She smiled at him, she recently decided to add herself to his friends list since his efforts to recruit those from her guild and even beat her in battle. After that battle she wondered whether her skills were dulling. Naw. It was all him. His skills improved greatly. The way he was doing this; gaining trust from other folk, swearing to protect them, to protect his special person whom he fights for, that really made her proud. It reminded her of how she followed Alfred. She loved _him_. He was her strength. And whoever was Jack's strength made him even stronger than her.

"What is it?" She managed to ask. Jack simply gawked at her beautiful features. Never had he seen her helmet off. It was an amazing sight. She didn't realize though, "Is there something on my face?" She simply asked but Jack shook his head.

"Y-you're really beautiful Chief," he quickly commented blushing.

"H-How would you-" She then saw her helmet on her desk and blushed, "Oh...Thanks Sergeant Jack..." An awkard silence.

"Um, I need you for something," he then sputtered quickly, "It's important..."

"Really? You don't have any missions and-"

"Please. Please Chief. You possess great skill, and I need a lot of that in order to travel to the end of the world," he continued, his face lighting up with determination.

She looked at him, paused, breathed, thought, and nodded, "So you'd go to the end of the world for her?"

"Huh?" He wondered tilting his head, "If you're referring to Ridley, then yes. I need to save her, I need to see her!"

She smiled as she put on her helmet. Jack smiled widely at her and she exit the room to see Kain and Curtiss. It was amazing, he seemed to get the trust of even the other guild leaders. And now, he wants to get to her, to see her, to save her. She was proud she recruited Jack, she was proud that she built this guild, she was proud to be by the side of another who fights strongly for someone they love. And one day, she hopes to promote him as her replacement, as the following Chief.


	30. My Ridley

**Chapter 30: My Ridley**

_**A/N: A little something to Jasne's obsession with his daughter.**_

Jasne's POV

I may have been adopted into this family but Ridley...My precious daughter...She means the world to me. I hate this, she seems to dislike me. all I want is for her to love me back like a father. What did I do wrong? Can't she feel my devotion to her? Can't she feel my love spreading out towards her? For goodness sakes I got rid of those two from that idioitic Rose Cochon Brigade that put her in danger. I gave her her own brigade. She's a captain. Thats a position that any knight would be happy to get. I-Is there something wrong about being a captain? Maybe I should have asked her about this, but it's not like my opinion would be too different from hers. That's correct, we should think similarly, her upbringing wasn't like one of a barbaric uncivalized child, like me. I may not have learned anything about being a knight but that shouldn't change her mind too much. Maybe she had a good connection with those two idiots. But how am I supposed to know?

Oh my, I...I'm an idiot. She's my daughter. I didn't exactly train her to be a knight myself because I was busy with my own work. I missed her and loved her on the side and so grew this love. Or is it really love? Maybe me just being over protective. Maybe she hates me for it, this whole time...Do I even know Ridley? Do I know my own daughter?

Oh my Ridley...Forgive me.


	31. Devotion to Another

**Chapter 31: Devotion To Another**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

She admired him. She put her heart and soul into everything that she was told to do by him. He was the Lord Chaimberland. The father of a beautiful young woman named Ridley. 'Oh Lord Jasne' she would mutter every once in a while. Her suborbinate Leonard complained about it, but what did he know right? Lately she figured out that Lady Ridley, the Lord's daughter has escaped to the end of the world. Now how could she go there? Who would send her brigade there? Somewhere thought to be extremely dangerous.

One day she had the opportunity to stay by Lord Jasne's side. He ranted on about Ridley. Apparently a boy named Jack told him about what happened to her. She remembered this boy Jack. A trainee put on the same team as Ridley. Jasne ranted on and on about what happened to his precious daughter. Natalie in moments time realized that his devotion to his daughter was meerly an obsession that drove her away.

The next day she had met up with Jack who was thinking of a team to train and battle at the end of the world. natalie saw determintaion in his eyes and felt courage spew from his words. She wanted to help Lady Ridley, although her devotion to Jasne depleted since realizing his mad obsession. But Lady Ridley was kind to her as she watched over her while she grew up. Although their ages weren't too far apart. She looked at Jack to confirm it, yes she would fight along side him.

Now at this time, as they approach the place where they were to see Ridley and most likely fight the most diffiult battle in their life, Natalie looked at her commander. Sergeant Jack has shown her something that she needed to see, true devotion, and action from this devotion. She saw that he loved her, and drew strength from that. Smiling to herself she's able to draw strength from her new object of affection. She was ready to battle alongside Sergeant Jack, Kain of the Olacion order and Elwen of the Theatre Vancoor. A little intimidated from seeing such powerful members, but remembering that their strength was now similar since Jack recruited her way earlier, she was glad and ready to see this to the end. Natalie was ready.

_**A/N: Hah, my final party was actually Jack, Natalie, Kain and Gerald. I'm getting Elwen the next game though. :P I like the Jack/Natalie pairing. Jack has a light to him that could attract many girls. I think in the gamne you could see a couple. :) Meh at least I feel that they like him.**_


	32. Howdy

**Chapter 32: Howdy**

**  
**_**A/N: Heehee Clive is just so silly. Couldn't help but have a little piece for him right?**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And that means NOTHING.**

Now that Jack was a top notch Sergeant, he was even told to be level 85 with a team member named Valkyrie (really powerful aura coming from her), and he was famous around Radiata. He had pretty much everyone as his friend. And these were one of those days where he would simply walk around. He enjoyed it, talking to people, doing favours, training his skills on wooden dummies, you know the usual.

"Howdy," came a familiar voice to the side of Jack. He turned around, his hair blue from the Fayt armor swaying lightly. He rose his arm with a wave and walked up to his old friend Clive.

"It's been a long time," Jack greeted, Clive's smile widening.

"Ah reckon that you're really powerful," Clive began fixing his posture, "Ah've leveled up a couple of tahmes, but it's still pretty low. A'm afraid that I've been on a burden for evahry mission I've been invited to..."

Jack frowned seeing Clive frown as well, "Come on Clive, no one's a burden, unless they complain the whole time and do nothing. Now that's not you right?"

Clive's frown turned into a smile. Jack persuaded him into a little training session filled with tripping, tackling, yelling, scolding, complaining, Jack laughing, and even Clive laughing along with him. Within a matter of hours Clive passed out and Jack quickly brought him over to the infirmary. When he woke he found a message next to him.

"That was fun Clive, let's do that again sometime okay? Never think that you're a burden, continue at training and keep that goofy aura around you. It's better to be in high spirits you know?"

Clive nodded at the piece of paper and closed his eyes. His poisonous bags can be deadly you know?


	33. The Will to Fight

**Chapter 33: The Will to Fight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

A few moments ago I was trembling in this washroom. I, I just couldn't help it. I need to come over this fear and gain confidence, like the others in this guild. How did I get in here anyways? Oh yes, I was told that I had great potential. R-Right now I'm trembling, sword in hand, but that's because I want to, becuase I'm willing to, because I want to change. To do that I gained the help of the new Sergeant Jack. How did I end up under his command? Well, he kicked me. He tends to do that to a lot of people actually.

It proved something to me, if I don't get any confidence or courage or anything like that, then how in the world will I get to become a true warrior. What will happen when I truly need to protect myself, or to prove my worth?

B-But now, as I stand here preparing for another battle at the command of Jack, I'm gaining the will to fight. No matter how much I tremble, no matter how much I get hurt. I can trust him to watch over me, and trust myself to reach and max out that potential the Chief saw in me.

I'm ready, and I have a will to fight.

_**A/N: This was a request but I seriously LOVE this guy. He's in my party for my third playthrough heehee. Expect the next one to be Jack/Elena ish. I like that pairing now and it was also requested. Then a Leona/Jack, then a Goo tribute (Because he's adorable) and another request that i might've missed. Review please. :)**_


End file.
